One Day With Him
by augustustheliar
Summary: Mikan's sad when she has no one to go out with on Valentines Day. but she found herself, spending the day with Natsume.
1. Chapter 1

**Mikan's POV.**

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

I was taking a long walk, on my way to Hotaru. It was a Saturday Morning. I passed by a lot of girls who were giggling just because it's Valentines Day.

I don't have my usual pigtails anymore, since I'm too old for it. Nowadays, I have my hair in a ponytail.

_Knock, knock._

"Hotaru!" I said as I opened Hotaru's door, she was working on a new invention. Her brain never stops working. "Would you like to go to Central Town with me later?"

"Sorry, Mikan. I have plans with Ruka." She said without looking at me.

"Oh yeah, Valentines." I said as I rolled my eyes. I closed the door and made my way to Yuu's.

Knock, knock.

"Hey Yuu! Want to go to Central Town with me later?" I asked him. "Hotaru's got plans."

"Sorry Mikan no can do. Got plans too." He said.

"You do? With whom?"

"Oh, uhm… Sumire." He answered me with a little smile on his face.

Oh yeah. I forgot he likes Sumire.

"Oh alright."

I closed the door. I got disappointed 'cause I've got no one. Why don't I have one too? Am I that ugly? I kept asking myself those questions as I made my way to my favorite Sakura Tree. But there was someone there already.

"Hey Natsume." I greeted.

"What's wrong with you, little girl?" he asked me. It's surprising he knew something is wrong with me.

"You see, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm 14 so stop calling me that." I argued. I don't want to answer his questions. Somehow, his teases make me feel better and forget about these stupid things. it's also weird that he asks me what's wrong everytime there's something wrong, does he think he can help?

"You didn't answer my question." He said.

He really wants to know. He didn't want to change the subject and I suck at changing subjects, so I surrender.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked him, not really telling him what's up with me.

"A lot. Why?" he said. It surprised me how fast he answered although it hurts. He really knows the answer to that question.

"Really?" I asked again.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked again. He kept asking, one way to finish this conversation is to leave him. There's really something wrong with me? I started to cry, again. Natsume was still looking at me, a crying me seems to amuse him.

"Oh, nothing." I said. I left that boy by himself. I feel so lonely. It hurts hearing Natsume say that there's a lot of things that's wrong with me. He seems serious. Tears came streaming down my eyes continuously. I have no one to celebrate Valentines with, not even a friend. Everyone's got someone, except, maybe… Natsume. Why didn't I realize this before? A lot of girls like him but he never went out on a date. I wonder why. But he doesn't have someone too! Might as well, accompany me right? I smiled at the thought of this. I ran towards the same tree. He was still there, staring into space.

"Natsume!" I called out.

"What?"

"Are you busy later?"

"No."

"Do you want to go to Central Town with me?" I asked him with my hands on my back, involuntary actions, my childish ways.

"No." he answered, still staring into space.

Does he want to stare into space the whole time?

"But why? You're not busy." I tried to plead.

"I don't want to look like I'm your date."

"But you're not! Besides, you don't have to care about it."

He didn't say anything.

"Please? Please? Please?" I continued to plead.

"Why do you even want to waste your time for that?" he asked me.

"Fluff Puffs. I can eat 'em all day long." I answered honestly.

Natsume grunted and left me clueless of why he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two:_**

I was in my room, lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, Natsume was right. There is something wrong with me. Should I change for the sake of others?" I asked myself.

Everyone was out. I went out of my room and went to Sumire's. I know this is wrong, but she wouldn't know right? I saw a mirror with a lot of make-up on the table. I took out a reddish-pink lipstick and tried it. Looks okay. I tried the eyeliner, the blush on, the mascara…

After a while, I went out of Sumire's room and went back to mine. I took out the girly-girliest outfit I can find. It was a lavender tube dress. I tried it on and walked outside. I went to my favorite tree and sat there.

"Is this what they want?" I asked myself. The sun was almost setting; you can see it through the lake. If only I have someone to share it with.

"Oi! Polka-dots!" I turned around and saw Natsume. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "What is that?" he asked pointing at what I'm wearing.

"It's a dress, what do you think it is?"

"And that!" he pointed at my face. "You idiot." He took off the jacket he was wearing and threw it to me. "Wear this, you'll get cold. And go wash your face on the lake, you look uglier than before."

I followed what he said. He didn't seem to like what I look now. I went to the lake and washed my face until it was make-up free. I wore his jacket and went back to him. While I was walking, I watched him staring at me, he was sitting down, his left leg lying on the ground while the right one was up, and his right arm was resting on his right knee.

"What?" he asked.

"You just look so cute today." I answered honestly. He blushed.

"Did you just blush?" I teased.

"Don't be stupid."

I sat down beside him. His coat smelled good. We were quiet, both thinking of different things. Then I noticed a box beside him.

"What's that?" I asked him while pointing to the white box.

"Oh, I forgot. Here." He gave me the white box. I opened it and saw fluff puffs! My eyes sparkled.

"For me?" I asked.

"You don't want it? I'll give it to Youchi instead."

"No, I want it! You bought this for me?" I asked him.

He blushed. "Yeah. So you don't have to annoy me anymore."

"You're blushing again!" I laughed. He's so cute when he blushes then denies it.

"Don't be stupid." He said again.

We were left alone, staring into the sunset. But then, a question came into my mind. Might as well ask him, just try. Besides, he blushed twice!

"Natsume?"

"hn…"

"Do you like me?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"Who would fall for an idiot like you?" he said.

"You, maybe?" I teased. He blushed again! He can't get away with this! I laughed inside.

"Don't be stupid." He repeated.

"That's what you always say."

"That's because it's true, you idiot."

"I gotta say the view's perfect, don't you think?" I changed the subject. It was fun to tease him.

We both stared into the lake. It was perfect.

* * *

What do ya think? 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three:_**

As we watched the sunset, no words came out of our mouths. I looked at Natsume. I like him this way. He seems so nice and quiet.

"Stop staring, you idiot." Natsume said without looking at me. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Nothing." I answered. "You just seem different today, that's all."

Silence.

"Natsume?"

"Hn…"

"You're so popular, why don't you have a date today?" I asked. "I'm sure a lot of girls asked you."

"Because I don't want to go out." He answered, still not looking.

"Go out? But you did, you bought---"I stopped as I realized what I was saying. Natsume didn't want to go out, but he went to Central Town to buy me Fluff Puffs. I blushed.

"Don't you like any of them?" I asked.

"No" was his only answer.

I fell silent. But then again, a question came into mind.

"Do you like anyone?"

He looked at me.

"Would you stop throwing me idiotic questions?" he said with a glare.

I smiled at him. Maybe he does. He smirked.

"What about you, little girl?" he asked.

I looked up at the almost night sky. I really don't know, do I? I asked myself. I crossed my arms and looked at Natsume.

"No." I lied. I'm all confused.

Natsume didn't say anything. He looked away and continued looking at the lake. I still continued to look at him. Even though he's such a jerk, somehow, he makes me happy.

"Again, idiot, stop staring or I'll burn your hair." He suddenly said. I stopped staring. He stood up.

"C'mon, polka-dots, It's dinner time."

"Stop calling me polka-dots!"

"Only if you stop wearing them, but then again, there's still strawberries."

I blushed in embarrassment. I stood up.

"You're such a pervert!" I shouted, he laughed and walked first. I followed him.

He walked first with his hands inside his pocket.

When we got into the cafeteria, there were just a few people. A few couples who chose not to spend the day in Central Town, some people who didn't have dates and us… together. Natsume and I shared the same table. As we passed by, people whispered, I know what they're saying, why is Natsume with this girl on Valentines Day. Natsume didn't seem to care. We sat down with our food. My food got better since I'm a 3-stars already while as always, Natsume was as rich as ever. After finishing our meals, Natsume stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"What do you care?" he said.

I put the ends of my two index fingers together.

"Well, I'm alone." I confessed.

"So what?"

He's beginning to irritate me with his remarks. I just looked at him. He sighed and walked on. I followed. He led me to his room. It was big, with a four-poster bed near the wall, a couch on the left, an armchair near the fireplace and a soft cushion near the windows. He opened the windows and went out; I still followed although I was scared. He walked calmly, like he's never going to die, I walked as safe as possible, actually it was more of a crawl. Then he lied down with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes. I sat beside him.

"You're gonna sleep here?" I asked. That's a weird way to sleep.

"You really are an idiot." He said without answering my question.

I sighed and imitated his position, but it got a little uncomfortable. I involuntarily moved closer to him as my eyes began to droop. I can already hear his heartbeat. He didn't seem to mind that my head was resting on his chest.

* * *

Chapter Four will be coming soon :) Thanks for the reviews


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four:_**

_Natsume's POV_

I opened my eyes. The sky was still dark. I fell asleep awhile ago. I saw Mikan, resting on my chest.

"Oi! Polka-dots! Get your filthy head away from me!" I said, but she didn't do anything, she didn't even move. I heard her soft breathing. She fell asleep on my chest! What the--! But I can't wake her up since I was the one who brought her here. I carried her, she's still fast asleep. I made my way into my room, looked around to find a way to get Mikan out of my room. But I can't since my hands were too pre-occupied with her. I laid her down on the couch gently and got blankets for her. I fixed her up. Then I made my way to my bed and lied down.

What have I been doing? First, making my way to Central Town just to buy her Fluff Puffs, then I gave her my jacket to wear, then I ate dinner with her and now she's sleeping in my room! What have I been doing? I normally don't do this to girls. I shook my head to get rid of all those stupid thoughts. I closed my eyes and started to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes due to the sunlight that escaped my curtains. I went out of my bed and went straight to the bathroom. After I showered, I remembered Mikan. I almost forgot about her! I got outside of the bathroom.

"Oi! Polka-dots!" I stopped. So that's why I forgot about her, she's not here anymore. She left before I woke up.

I got dressed and went out of my room. Since it's Sunday, we don't have classes, I've got nothing to do. I'm too lazy to look for someone to tease. I went outside with my favorite mangga. While I was walking through the Sakura trees, I remembered the idiot. I remembered the time when she asked me what if Ruka is leaving. She told me she was confused because Hotaru was leaving and didn't even bother to tell her. Now that I think about it, why did I even bother to comfort her? I shook my head in disgust with myself.

"Uhm… Natsume?"

I turned around to look behind me. It was a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. She was holding something gift wrapped. I just looked at her and continued to walk. She followed me, I stopped.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

She smiled. These girls don't seem to get it, do they?

"Uhm… This is for you." She said while holding out the thing that was gift wrapped.

"Keep it." I said.

"No, I want you to have it. I'm not a member of the Ruka-Natsume fan club because I'm kind of scared of the president." She said as she blushed, still holding out the gift.

I sighed and took it.

"What's your name?"

"It's Aya Sukanami." She said as she blushed again. (A/N: Sorry guys, I'm not good with names. I just got those names from different places. Hahaha!)

I walked away leaving her there. She looks kind of different from everyone, doesn't look like Japanese either. I sat down under a tree and opened the gift that girl gave me. It was a mangga, I sighed in relief. Thank God, it's different from what I've received. I guess this is for yesterday (Valentines Day). I started to read it; it's kind of interesting to me.

* * *

I got tired from sitting and reading. I walked out of the trees and saw the idiot, Mikan. She doesn't look okay (emotionally). So, I walked towards her.

"What's wrong, Polka-dots?" I said with a smirk. She looked at me for a second then she bowed again. I sat beside her. "Look, this will be the last time, what's wrong?"

She looked at me, and bowed down again.

"Well, Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"You already did, stupid." I teased. Oops. I forgot she doesn't feel okay. She looked at me. Luckily, she continued.

"Well, I think I like this guy but I think she likes someone else." She said. I paused for a moment.

"So, what about that?" I asked.

"Do you think I should tell the guy that I like him?" she asked me. Of all the people, she had to ask me.

I smirked. "No, you'll end up breaking your heart 'cause no one's going to fall in love with you. " I teased again. Why can't I stop?

Tears started forming in her eyes. I didn't mean to make her cry. Although my pride's been fighting with me, I shouldn't say sorry.

"You're so mean to me, Natsume. I guess, I was wrong to think we're starting to get along." She said (This line came from the anime, I think.) then she walked away from me.

Was I mean? Should I apologize? These questions bothered me continuously before I slept. Fortunately, I was able to sleep.

* * *

The next morning. I walked calmly. As usual, this idiot came running and bumped into me.

"Sorry…" she muttered. Then continued to walk.

"Hey!" I called out. Honestly speaking, I felt bad. She turned around.

"What!" she asked me.

"I… I…" The words didn't want to go out of my mouth.

"Find your words before talking to me, pervert." What she said surely surprised me, she's mad at me.

"HEY!" I shouted. She stopped.

"You found your words?" she asked me coldly.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." Those words finally came out.

She gave me the sweetest smile I've ever seen. I just stared at her, moved by her smile. She went up to me. She touched my shoulder.

"It's okay, Natsume. You're forgiven." She said, still wearing the smile. "Now, we've got to go or we'll be late."

"You idiot, we still have half an hour before our first period." I said. She glared at me and walked first. I merely followed. I thought about something. She mentioned she likes someone, right?

"Hey!" I said. She stopped. She looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't tell me who the guy is." I said. She blushed.

"Well, I wasn't going to." She said.

"Tell me." I continued. She ignored me and continued walking. I sighed. I won't bully her anymore for this. She might cry again, those irritating cries drive me crazy. But still, I wondered who that guy is.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five:_**

As I walked through the corridor alone. I still thought about who Mikan likes. I know I shouldn't care but surprisingly (even to my ownself) I do. Is it my business? I guess not but what the hell, I can threaten her to tell me but I can't take those cries anymore. But wait, why am I thinking about this again? Silly me.

"Hey Natsume!" Ruka walked towards me. I nodded in reply.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said. Seriously, is there something up with me? Only that idiot's crush.

"Do you know who that idiot likes?" I asked Ruka. Maybe he knows, right?

"Mikan?" He asked with a smile. I merely looked at him. I guess he knows it's a yes considering we've known each other for a long time now.

"Let me see... I don't know. Do you want me to ask her?" Ruka offered.

"Hmpf. I don't need your help, Ruka." I said.

"As usual, you're pride gets in the way. Why don't you just give up and tell her how you feel?" Ruka asked me.

Easier said than done. WAIT! What did he just say?

"What?" I asked him.

"You like her, don't you?" Ruka asked me, with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about? Don't be stupid, Ruka." I had to defend myself.

"Stupid? Why else would you buy her Fluff Puffs? Eat with her? Let her sleep in your room?" He was still smirking!

"I bought her Fluff Puffs because she was too annoying."

"And...?" Ruka asked.

I glared at him and walked away. I was short of explanations. I don't like that idiot. Ruka followed me, still with that smirk. He's irritating me.

"What the hell are you smirking about!" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that----" He was interrupted by none other than, Mikan.

"Hey Ruka! Hey Natsume!" She greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hmpf." That's all I can say since that stupid Ruka interrogated me and accused me of liking that idiot. I walked on. I saw Ruka smile at Mikan and followed me.

"Look, Natsume. If you don't want to tell me, it's okay." Ruka said.

I didn't say anything. There's nothing to say, really.

* * *

**Mikan's POV.**

What's with Natsume? I sighed. Whatever. That boy's so weird. He always teases me. ME! Only me! Is there something about me that he just think it's weird? I sighed again, I looked behind me, I saw Ruka and Natsume's back. They're so different, aren't they? Ruka's sweet and he's so cute when he uses his alice while Natsume, he's so mysterious, he rarely talks, his eyes seem empty and sad but alot of girls think he's so cool. Is he? I sighed again and continued walking. But now that I think about it, he's nice too. He seems to love Ruka, only Ruka? Does he love anyone other than Ruka? Like a girl? I wonder. Sometimes, he's so sweet and he surprises me when he does things I didn't know he would do to someone.

He bought me Fluff Puffs, let me sleep in his room and ate with me yesterday. Although I saw her with someone else awhile ago, the girl with blonde hair. I think she's a year younger than us. So, Natsume likes her? He walked with her. He rarely does that. Let me see, who has he walked with so far... that girl and... me. I stopped walking. He doesn't walk with girls right? But he walked with me and that girl. Coincidentally, the girl was sitting on a bench all alone.

"Hey!" I decided to talk to her. Somehow, I want to know more about the girl Natsume likes. She looked at me, her eyes were really expressive, they were grey.

"Hi." She said softly.

"I'm Mikan Sakura!" I introduced myself and held out a hand. She shook it.

"I'm Aya Sukanami." She said with a smile.

"Why are you alone?" I asked her.

"Well, I just need to think on my own." She explained.

"Ohh... I saw you with Natsume earlier. You know him?" I asked her. I was curious. I can't help it.

"Everybody knows him." She said. "A lot of girls like him, but he doesn't seem to be interested with the girls." she said scratching her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have a feeling he likes someone else." She told me.

I smiled, who could that be? Hmm... I should ask him.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone now. Nice to meet you!" I said as I ran away from her. I'm gonna look for Natsume. I continued to run across the hallway when I bumped into someone.

"Natsume!"

He looked at me.

"I have something to ask you."

He was still looking at me.

"I heard from someone that you like someone." I said with a smile.

He looked at me.

"Oh, so you heard from someone, how can you be sure? You're so gullible." he said.

"So, she was wrong." I whispered. "Oh, okay." I said and started to walk away.

"WAIT!" he called out.

"You still haven't told me." He said.

"What?"

"You still haven't told me who you like." He said.

I blushed.

"You really want to know?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

I laughed.

"Sorry, you can't." I said and ran. He can run! He caught up with me.

"You can't run away from me, idiot. Now tell me." He said. Now, he was on top of me. An uncompromising position. "Or I'll burn the clothes you're wearing."

Oh my. I can't let him see me naked! I give up!

"Okay, okay. Geez. I like..."

He was looking at me with those ruby eyes.

"I like..."

"Spit it out, idiot!" he said as he put his hand beneath my skirt.

"NO!" I shouted. He's bullying me again.

"Tell me now."

"Okay! I like..."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six:_**

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

Natsume fell beside me, rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"HOTARU!" I shouted as I ran towards her.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

Hotaru shot me too and I fell backwards, it hurt.

"You're so mean, Hotaru! What was that for?" I asked.

She pointed her gun at Natsume.

"That's for being on top of Mikan."

Then she pointed the gun on me.

"That's for your intention of hugging me."

I pouted. "You're so mean." I repeated.

Natsume stood up and walked away. I brushed the dirt off my uniform.

"But thanks for saving me there Hotaru. He was bullying me again." I said as Hotaru and I walked outside.

"That reminds me, I have an invention to make." She said with her usual emotionless voice.

"WHAT! You saved me from Natsume and now you're gonna leave me?" I exclaimed. It's true! Why was she there anyway? I c rossed my arms. "Hmpf!" I turned my back on her. She didn't hesitate, she still went.

I sat down on the nearest bench. I sighed. Why was Natsume so curious about who my crush is? It's not like it's his business... I thought again. Was it? I don't even know who I like. His interrogations are killing me.

I stoop up and walked around. I just want to feel the warm breeze in the afternoon.

"Hey Mikan!"

I whirled around. I saw Hotaru's boyfriend, Ruka, still with, what looks like, his ageless bunny.

"Hi Ruka!" I greeted back.

"Can I walk with you?" He asked me.

"Sure!"

We walked together slowly.

"So, how are you and Hotaru?" I know I should be asking Hotaru since she's my bestfriend but she's been so busy lately.

"She's been kind of busy lately, creating inventions for her clients. I haven't spent much time with her, nowadays." He said sadly.

"I know how you feel, Ruka." I said while patting his back. "That's the way Hotaru is. But I'm sure she loves you and misses you. She just doesn't show off much affection to the people she do love."

"Mikan?"

"Yep?"

"Do you like anyone right now?" he suddenly popped that question again.

"It's the second time someone asked me that." I said while I placed a finger under my chin. "Honestly, Ruka, I don't know. How do you know you like someone?"

"Well, you just know." He said while he patted his bunny. What he said didn't really help me.

"But how will I know if I like him?" I slipped, I covered my mouth immediately.

Ruka looked at me.

"Who is it?" He said with a grin in his face.

"Wha-what? Did I say I like someone? I don't." I explained. I don't even know who that "Him" is. NOw, I know why they call me idiot. Ruka gave me a suit-yourself look.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. Just don't come running to me when you need to know something about him." He said as he left me, standing there, alone as the sun started to set.

Who was Ruka talking about? I repeated what Ruka said in my mind, "Just don't go running to me when you need to know someting about him." HIM, must be someone he knows.

I continued to walk alone. I decided to sit under my favorite Sakura Tree, which happens to be Natsume's favorite also. But then again, the sunset is nice to watch from a tree branch. I made my way into the bushes as the sun continued to set. I stopped. Natsume was there. His back, facing me. I wonder why he's always here. But as stubborn as I am, I still went up to the tree branch in silence so that Natsume wouldn't hear me. I sighed in relief when I got up there. I sat there watching the sun set, swinging my legs continuously. I stopped, looked at my left side. THE TREE BRANCH IS BURNING! There's nothing I can do! I started to climb down but unfortunately, the tree branch burned faster than me. I fell down on my butt. I landed on a hard thug on the ground.

"You thought I didn't know?" Natsume met me under the tree.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven:_**

I sat on the ground, looking at Natsume, who was looking at me.

"You could've told me you knew!" I said. It's true, if he told me, my butt wouldn't be in pain right now.

"I want to see you suffer." He said with a smirk as he went back into sitting under the tree. "Now run along, Polka-dots."

"Natsume! It's MIKAN! MI-KAN!" I shouted. Since we were 10, he wouldn't call me by my name, although he did once.

"I don't care, now go before I burn your skirt." He said irritably.

"Okay, Okay."

I walked away from Natsume, it's his fault why I didn't get to watch the sunset. Hmpf!

On the way into the dormitories, I saw Ruka walking alone, but he seemed happy.

"Hello there Ruka!" I sneaked behind him.

"Oh, Hi Mikan!" he greeted back with a smile.

"You seem happy, what's up?" I asked.

He smiled while he looked down, he was blushing.

"Hotaru said she loves me." he whispered.

My eyes lit up. Hotaru rarely shows her affection to anyone and for Ruka to hear from Hotaru that she loves him is a BIG DEAL! I envy them.

"How? When?" I needed to hear every detail.

Ruka looked at me, it seemed like he didn't want to tell me.

"C'mon Ruka, you can tell me!" I nudged him using my right elbow.

He gave in and sighed. I followed him to a bench. We sat down. He was still smiling.

"I'm sorry I had to ask you. I've been alone these days without Hotaru, you know. Good thing you still get to see her. And even if I ask her about your relationship, she won't tell me and now that I think about it, I really don't know how you two became a couple." I said with a little frown on my face. Hotaru hasn't spent much time with me, because she's too busy with either Ruka or her inventions, but I still understand her.

Ruka smiled.

"You're lucky I'm not Natsume." he started. "Well, we did date right?" I nodded.

That was ages ago, he told me he loves me, and I thought I did too but it turns out, those feelings were just infatuation. I guess we were meant to be friends only, nothing more. It didn't hurt for both us. We figured it out for ourselves.

"Even before we dated, Hotaru has kept blackmailing me with my photos." I nodded for him to continue. "And we broke up because we both think it's better for us to be friends, right? That's when it started. I know it's weird but through those blackmails, I started to like her. I confessed to her my feelings one day." Ruka continued. He was as red as a tomato. "She never told me how she felt towards me but she said she'll go out with me, that was enough for me, back then. Everytime I tell her I love her, she'll tell me she likes me too. So, awhile ago, I was fed up, 'I like you's weren't enough for me anymore. So, I was going to end it." I let out a soft "No." He smiled. "She was still busy creating a new invention. I called out her name sadly, I guess she noticed the emotion, she walked up to me and told me she was sorry she's too busy for me." Ruka started to repeat what Hotaru said. "I still remember what she said, 'I'm sorry, Ruka if I'm too busy, if you want to break up with me, it's okay but incase this helps, I love you too.' I was taken aback 'cause I thought she just likes me."

"So, you didn't break up?" I asked eagerly.

Ruka looked up.

"How can I?" He said as he smiled at me. "I love her."

Now I really envy Hotaru. They're both lucky to have each other.

"You guys are the perfect couple. I wish I had one too." I said, not looking at Ruka. "You know, you're the first boyfriend I had but then again, we didn't love each other like that, did we? So, it wasn't serious."

"Look, Mikan, I know someone is dying to be with you but his pride's getting on the way." Ruka said.

What is he saying?

"Ruka, what are you talking about?" I asked. I really am clueless.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." he said as he stood up. I followed. "Mikan, I'm going to Hoatur's, don't follow me."

"But... I need to know who--"

"When the time is right, and when he is ready." Ruka interrupted.

he left me alone, standing outside, still clueless, with my stomach begging for me to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight:_**

I stood there, still wondering what Ruka was talking about and ignoring my grumbling stomach. I walked around, waiting for Ruka and Hotaru to come out because I don't want to eat alone. No one was there except me. But then, I saw someone come out of the trees.

It was Natsume.

"Natsume!" I called out.

He looked at me with his snobbish eyes. I ran over to him.

"I can't wait for Hotaru and Ruka anymore, so, would you like to it with me?" I asked with a smile.

He stared at me for a moment while I waited for his response.

"Why should I?" He said then continued to walk. I blocked his path.

"Please?" I pleaded with my hands together and trying to make my eyes sparkle.

He grunted. To be honest, I still have my childish actions, so I jumped. I guess that grunt means okay. I followed him into the large cafeteria, everyone was already eating. As Natsume and I went to get some food, I received some glares as if I'm not good enough to be accompanied by Natsume, it's always like that. I'm guessing they're in the Fan Club. I sat down to eat, we didn't talk that much since I was too hungry to talk.

* * *

After eating, I followed him outside.

"What are you? A dog? Don't follow me, idiot." He said.

I ignored it.

"Natsume, can I ask you something?"

"You already did, stupid."

I curled my eyebrows and pouted but continued.

"Right so, Ruka told me twice that he think someone likes me, do you have any idea who that is?" I asked him, since he's Ruka's bestfriend, he might know.

"Who would fall in love with an idiot like you?" He answered as we walked.

"Not everyone thinks like you, you know." I retaliated. Natsume seems to see the world in a negative way.

He didn't say anything.

"You didn't answer my question, Natsume." I said.

"Who cares?"

"I do! So, do you know him or not?"

He didn't answer again. He kept on walking while I kept on following him.

"Natsume!" I shouted. Why wouldn't he answer my question?

"Hey guys!" Ruka came with Hotaru. Natsume and I stopped walking. I waved at them while Natsume gave a simple and effortless nod of acknowledgement.

Ruka kissed Hotaru on the cheek whiel Hotaru blushed, Ruka let go of Hotaru's hand. He whispered something to her.

"I have no time for this." Natsume said as he walked away.

"Wait, Natsume!" Ruka shouted. "Bye, Hotaru! Bye, Mikan!" He added as he followed Natsume.

Hotaru and I walked the other way.

"I really envy you guys." I told Hotaru as we walked.

"Don't be." She said.

"I'm 14 and nobody loves me." I said sadly.

"Don't be stupid, Mikan."

"Why? Do you know someone who does?" I asked her, not expecting a response.

"I might." She whispered.

I got tired of asking people who knew who that boy was. No one really gave me an answer and knowing Hotaru, she'll let me find it out in the hard way, so I won't bother to ask her anymore. We walked together in silence.

"Ms. Hotaru, I suggest you finish your invention, Mr. Curtis wants it by tomorrow." Hamanatsu suddenly appeared.

"Oh yeah, Thanks for reminding me. Sorry, Mikan. I've got to go." Hotaru said as she followed Hamanatsu.

That was fast, I wasn't finished talking to Hotaru yet. I sighed and walked out to find Ruka and Natsume for company. I hate it when I actually think Natsume could be a helpful company for me. But sometimes, he is helpful. He's the one who comforts me everytime I feel down. I wonder why he's like that. First he bullies me, next he comforts me. I got to be honest, he is kind of cute when he bullies me sometimes.

I shook my head to get rid of those disgusting thoughts in my head. I found myself standing inside the forest. I continued to walk, I found Ruka and Natsume. Ruka was sitting up, Natsume was lying down, they were talking. So, I decided to eavesdrop.

"I don't get it why you won't tell her?" Ruka said.

Tell what to whom?

"I mean, she's the only girl who got the chance toget that close to you." He continued.

Who got close to Natsume?

"You don't have to worry about my lovelife, Ruka. And I don't give a damn about it." Natsume said with his eyes closed.

Ruka sighed. "You're so stubborn, I give up. But sooner or later, you have to tell her."

"Why should I? Besides, why do you even think I like that idiot?"

"C'mon, Natsume. Don't deny it, I know you like M----"

Ruka was interrupted by Natsume. Natsume stood up and walked into where I am hiding.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ruka.

Natsume didn't answer, he divided the bushes that was covering me.

"So, you eavesdrop now, polka-dots?"

He caught me AGAIN! I can't believe it! I sat there, just staring at him with a small smile that says "oops."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine:_**

"Hehehe... Err... Hi Natsume.." I said as I stood up and brushed the dirt off my skirt.

Ruka was also standing, both of them were looking at me.

"I'm sorry I eavesdropped, won't happen again. I promise!" I said as I bowed numerous times.

"What have you heard, Mikan?" Ruka asked me with a small smile.

"Hmm..." I started as I looked up to think. "Oh yeah, that Natsume likes someone but he denied it." I said as I pointed to Natsume.

"Did you hear anything about the girl?" Ruka asked gently, it's like he's talking to an eight-year old. Natsume went back to lying down while Ruka interrogated me.

"Only that her name starts with an M." I said.

Ruka smiled. "See? I guess you don't have to worry about it." He told Natsume.

"Like I would care if that idiot knew." Natsume told Ruka.

Ruka laughed. "So, you're saying you don't care?" He laughed again making Natsume glare at him.

"Who are you calling idiot?" I interrupted.

"Shut up, Polka-dots. We were peaceful until you came." Natsume retaliated.

I ran to Ruka, I looked at him for support.

"Natsume, don't be too hard on _MIKAN_." Ruka told Natsume.

It's weird that he emphasized my name. Is there something going on?

Natsume simply looked away. It's the first time I saw Ruka, actually teasing Natsume.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked Ruka.

"Oh no, Mikan. It's just Natsume." He answered with gritted teeth, he looked at Natsume, who glared at him in return. "Ah well, I've got to go, I think Hotaru's waiting for me. I'll leave you two alone."

"Wait, Ruka. I'll go with you, I feel sleepy already." I said as I yawned. "Good Night, Natsume."

He didn't say anything so we left him.

Ruka and I walked together on the way to our dormitories.

"Ruka? Who's the girl you were talking about?" I asked.

"Err... I don't think we should talk about that right now. Besides, maybe Natsume wouldn't like it if I told someone, right?" Ruka told me.

I considered the fact. Natsume has always been that secretive.

"Why do you ask?" Ruka asked as he walked me to my room.

I shrugged. "Curiosity, maybe." I said.

"Is that all?" Ruka asked. "I mean, just curiosity?"

"Err... Yeah."

This conversation is getting weirder every second. Was Ruka expecting more than curiosity?

Ruka just nodded in my response with a smile. There's something weird going on but I'm too sleepy to even ask, maybe tomorrow.

"Good Night, Mikan." Ruka said as he opened my door, for me. I just waved him goodby and closed the door and went straight to bed, I was really sleepy, I dozed off immediately.

* * *

I woke up the next morning from a really good sleep. I looked at the alarm clock.

"I'm late!" I stood up and ran to the bathroom, took a bath as fast as I can, dressed up and ran out of my room.

I'm gonna be late... AGAIN!

I ran as fast as I could but I bumped into someone, we both fell on the floor and I was on top.

"Get off me, idiot."

I opened my eyes and stood up immediately. Natsume also stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"I'm sorry, Natsume." I apologized.

"Just watch where you're going, Polka-dots." Natsume said as he walked away.

"But, Natsume! The classroom is this way!" I pointed to the other side.

"So?" Natsume said. He stopped walking.

"We have classes today! And we're late! Are you going to cut classes again?"

"You idiot, it's Saturday today." He said, now facing me.

"Oh yeah!" I said as I slapped my forehead, then laughed.

Natsume shook his head and continued walking. I went the other way, to Hotaru's room. I remembered what Ruka and Natsume we're talking about last night. It's weird that Natsume likes someone. I thought about it as I walked through the hallway. Maybe it's one of his fangirls. One of them got close to him. But Natsume never really fancied girls. I wondered how somebody like Natsume, liked a girl that fast. I mean, that was just now, or maybe he liked that girl ages ago?

I shook my head, I don't even know why these thoughts kept running through my mind. I wish they would just go away.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten:**_

I knocked twice onto Hotaru's door. No one answered. So, I opened it.

"Hotaru?" I called out softly as I went inside.

I saw Hotaru, still sleeping and Ruka was hugging her from behind, also sleeping.

My eyes lit up due to what I was seeing. They look so cute together, I want to take a picture of them. Lucky for me, Hotaru's camera was in the bedside table. And so I did it, the photo quickly got out of the camera. I looked atthe photoas I went out of the room with a smile on my face.

Ihave got toshow this to Natsume.

I ran towards the forest and my guess was right.

Natsume was sitting down under a tree, his right leg was folded up and his left leg, lying down and his right arm, resting on his right knee. He has his eyes closed. I (kind of) knelt beside him, holding out the photo of Ruka and Hotaru.

"Natsume, look." I said.

He opened his eyes and look at the picture. Then he burned it.

"WAH! Natsume!" I shouted while looking at the ashes.

"Shut up, Idiot. You're voice is so annoying." Natsume said.

Well, that _did_ shut me up, just a bit. I sat beside him instead.

"You know, Natsume, it's good that you finally fell inlove with someone." I said. He looked at me. "I heard you and Ruka yesterday, right?"

"I didn't say anything about that." Natsume said.

"Well, okay, you like someone. But I guess, that girl's luckybecause a lot of girls like you since we were ten, right? But don't worry, I won't ask who that is."

Natsume stayed silent.

I don't even know why I feel sad about this thing. I never really thought that Natsume would like someone and I never thought about this matter before considering it's none of my business. I really don't know why I feel this sad. Am I sad because Natsume likes some other girl? Probably not. That would be my last reeason.

"What's wrong?" Natsume suddenly asked me.

"What? Nothing." I answered as I looked away from him.

"You're not as annoying as you were yesterday." He said. "What's wrong?" He repeated.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I really don't." I said while looking at the bush across us. "But it's amazing that you immediately noticed something's wrong with me." I smiled a bit.

"Like I said, you're not as annoying as you were yesterday." He said.

I stood up with my hands on my waist and bent over to him.

"So, you're saying I'm annoying?"

"Well, you _are_ annoying, Polka-dots."

"Stop calling me Polka-dots! Learn to read my name!"

Natsume smirked. "That never fails to get to you, does it?" He said calmly as he looked up at me.

I fell silent. I sat beside him again and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said, still wearing a smile.

He _does_ have a knack of making me feel better at times like these.

* * *

Mehn, this story will be longer than I thought. So, keep on giving me reviews. It will be greatly appreciated.

**To maifu04**: It's nice that you can really understand what I'm trying to get at. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven:_**

He ignored my smile and went back to his own "world". He closed his eyes again.

I watched him, trying to figure out what's in his mind. I sighed, maybe that girl is preoccupying his mind right now. Good thing, I'm not that sad anymore but disappointment seemed to fill me instead.

"Natsume, aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"No." He said, still with closed eyes.

I pouted and touched my stomach.

Natsume sighed and stood up. "C'mon, little girl." He said, he started to walk out of the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I stood up.

"You're hungry, right?" Natsume asked.

I smiled and followed him.

"I thought you're not hungry?" I asked him. He did say he wasn't.

"Do you want to eat or not?" He asked me, he stopped walking.

I nodded, then we continued walking.

"But Natsume, we passed by the cafeteria already!" I said as I pointed to two gold doors that we passed by.

He ignored me and continued to walk.

"Natsume!"

"There's too many people there. It's too noisy. Accompanying you is noisy enough."

"Then if I'm too noisy, why are you accompanying me?" I asked with my arms crossed. (We stopped walking again)

"Okay, then I'll leave you here, Polka-dots." Natsume said calmly then he started to walk again.

I had second thoughts, maybe he's going to give me free food. So...

"Natsume! Wait!" I shouted and ran after him.

Natsume mumbled something.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said, you're such an idiot."

"Hmpf!" I really didn't bother to argue with him again.

Natsume led me into his room, I've seen this room already and I've already slept in it. Am I the first one? I highly doubt it. Natsume never talked about his relationships with girls. Maybe I was wrong to think he never had a girlfriend, he never contradicted the statement although I never saw him with a girl.

Natsume went to his refrigerator. He's so lucky to have this room. His room is like a condominium already. It's complete with everything!

I sat on a nearby couch as I waited for Natsume. He heated something in his microwave.

"Here." Natsume gave me a sandwich. "That's all I have that's healthy enough to be lunch."

"Thanks." I said as I beamed at him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I said I'm not hungry." He answered me. He went to his bed and laid down with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes.

I watched him as I ate the sandwich he gave me.

See? If he was this nice, we would get along and not always fight.

Natsume and I didn't talk while I was eating, he was pre-occupied with thinking.

After I ate, I took a tour on my own in Natsume's room. Natsume had a great view of the lake and the forest. I looked at Natsume, I really don't know if he's sleeping, but isn't it too early to take a nap? But I wonder why he always closes his eyes.

"Natsume?" I checked.

"What?" He asked me coldly, I guess I disturbed him.

"Why dyou----- Nothing." I said.

I continued to look outside the window. As much as I wanted to sit on the bed, sitting beside Natsume is too much, I guess. Since he likes a different girl, it's quite inappropriate. I wonder what's going on in his head. To be honest, I've never seen Natsume with a girl except that Aya besides the girl he likes starts with an M. I sighed. I'm wasting my time thinking about this. I guess, it wouldn't hurt to ask him who the girl is eventhough I did say I wouldn't.

I went towards Natsume's bed, I went to the vacant side and knelt on the floor, I rested my arms on his bed.

"Natsume?"

He looked at me.

"I'm really curious..." I said with a smile. "Who's the girl?"

"You said you wouldn't ask." He told me.

"I know but maybe, I could... I could... I could help you with her." I said. It toook a lot of me to say that. I dunno why.

He stared at me for a second.

"Okay, it's..."

I smiled.

"It's?" I asked.

"It's..."

* * *

Ohmygosh. Thank you for the reviews everyone! I'm so happy! 


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve:_**

I stared at Natsume, waiting for his answer, what's taking him so long to say the name?

"It's..." He repeated.

I continued to stare.

"It's none of your business, Polka-dots." He said. "Besides, you can't help me with her."

WHAT! He let me wait that long?

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't like anyone."

"Don't deny it, Natsume. I eavesdropped remember?" I said with a smile. "So, don't lie."

He glared at me.

"So? Did I say I like someone? And even if I _do_ like her, she's too stupid to notice so I'll eventually end up hating her." He said.

"You're so mean, Natsume. Why are you so mean to girls?" I asked.

He ignored my question.

I sighed. I give up. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked me.

"I'm gonna walk outside, I need some time alone." I asnwered.

"I thought you don't want to be alone, Polka-dots?"

I ignored his tease. As a matter of fact, he's right. But I need to spent some time, _without_ him.

"Well, right now, I want to be." I said as I opened the door and left.

He's so mean. I bet that girl would be happy if she knew Natsume likes her since almost every girl in school likes him or they think he's so cool. Ha! If they only know how mean he could be, but I guess he's nice too.

I held out my hand as I walked through the hallways and started counting Natsume's nice deeds. One, I held out one finger, he comforts me when I'm sad. Two, he accompanies me when I'm alone. Three, he bought me Fluff Puffs. Four, he let me sleep in his room. I stopped. Wow, that's four and I've got more! (Wow, that rhymes!) Maybe Natsume is really nice deep inside. The girl is really lucky to have Natsume like her.

Am I actually envious of that girl? No. No. Absolutely not. Then that would mean I'm falling for Natsume! Ewww... Gross.

"Hey Mikan!" Ruka greeted as he walked towards me with Kokoroyomi.

"Hey guys!" I greeted back.

"Have you seen Natsume?" Ruka asked me.

Before I could answer, Kokoroyomi spoke.

"He's in his room." He said, he read my mind, obviously.

"Oh, okay! Err.. Thanks, Mikan." Ruka said as he walked first. "Koko, you coming?"

"Sure, I'm just going to tell Mikan something." He told Ruka.

I wonder what that is. Kokoroyomi laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay to fall inlove with someone, Mikan." He said.

EEP! I was shocked. He read my thoughts awhile ago!

"You're alice isn't that effective yet although I did have a hard time reading." He continued with a smirk, then he walked towards Ruka. "I sih I could tell you who he likes but Natsume will kill me." He said as he waved goodbye.

He left me speechless and shocked of what he just said. I should've known! I slapped my forehead. I shouldnt've let Koko read my mind. Now he knows and he might tell Natsume!

I ran after Koko.

"Koko!" I called out, Ruka and Kokoroyomi looked behind them.

"Please don't tell him. Please?" I pleaded.

Kokoroyomi nodded and smiled at me. I sighed in relief.

I really wish he would keep his word.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short. Sorry, mehn. But thanks for the reviews.

**To maifu04**: Sorry, Iunno what LMAO means, would you be so kind to tell me what it means?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: I got the idea from a different person's fanfiction, okay? I just can't remember what.

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen:_**

I was looking on the floor, completely contemplating and thinking if I'm really inlove with that pervert.

"Mikan."

I looked up and saw Hotaru. I smiled.

"Where are the rabbits you owe me?" She asked while holding out her hand.

"But Hotaru! I don't have money!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, so you'll have to pay me in a different manner." She said.

"Sure! Anything!" I said with a big smile.

"Let me see... Anything?"

I nodded. It shouldn't be so big.

"Okay, kiss Natsume." She continued.

My mouth fell open, I laughed. She's kidding, right?

"You're kidding, right?" I asked her.

"Kiss Natsume infront of me and Ruka, if you don't, I'll tell everyone how you feel towards Natsume."

"HOTARU! How could you be so mean?"

She just smiled.

"Wait, who told you I like him?" I asked.

Hotaru didn't answer.

"I want that kiss tomorrow. 6pm."

She started to walk.

"HOTARU! NO!"

She ignored me and continued walking. I was left there with my mouth wide open.

* * *

**Natsume's POV** (as requested by my favorite reviewer)

I was walking through the school grounds and saw the idiot running in different directions.

"What the hell are you doing, Polka-dots?" I asked her.

Stupid, she'll get dizzy with what she's doing.

She stopped as soon as she heard my voice.

"Err... Natsume..."

Is she stuttering?

"I asked you a question, idiot." I said calmly with my hands in my pockets.

"Stop calling me names!" She shouted.

So, now she stopped stuttering?

"Only if you stop being an idiot." I retorted.

It's just fun playing with her.

She jumped at me immediately, taking a hold of my neck.

As if she can do anything. Does she actually think she can threaten me?

She was just looking at me with her eyes almost full of hatred. I looked at her. She immediately stood up.

"Eek! Sorry, Natsume!" She apologized, then she ran.

Huh? What was that? One moment she was on top of me, glaring at me then she's running? Is she running away from me? I shrugged off the possibility and minded my own business and followed her. Something's wrong with her.

I walked towards the Sakura Tree, I know she's going to be there. She's so predictable. I pushed the bushes that was preventing me to go inside the forest, now, she got in, in this forest, that fast? My guess was right, she was there. She was sitting under a Sakura Tree, with her head resting on her knees.

"Oi! Polka-dots!" I said, interrupting her stupid reflection.

She looked up at me, slowly. I guess she knows it's me.

"Yes?" She said.

Now, she's weird. Does she ever say "yes?"? In that way?

"Why'd you run?" I asked her as I sat down beside him, my legs were tired already.

"I... I had to do something..." She told me.

Stupid.

"Do what? This?"

She gave me a smile, which seemed really fake. This idiot's bothering me with her problems.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. This idiot always has problems, stupid problems that even birds can think of the solution.

It took her a few seconds before she answered me. She's always like that.

"Well, Hotaru blackmailed me again." She said. "She told me to kiss this boy or she'll tell everyone that I like this... err.. boy."

And who's this boy? If I ask Imai who that is, she might blackmail me... with what? I smiled inside. She's got nothing on me.

"You idiot. Choose between the two, choose where you're more comfortable with." I told her. I know it wouldn't help that much, besides, I'm not even planning to help her.

I've got something to do.

Before I stood up, she got up first.

"Thank you, Natsume!" She told me.

I was surprised. Did that actually help her? Idiot.

I looked away.

"Yeah, whatever." Heck, I didn't know what to say. She wore that smile again. The smile I hated. She always wears that smile when she's happy.

"Thank you again, Natsume, for helping me in my problems." She told me.

I didn't say anything.

What was I supposed to say? Did I really help her?

* * *

What do you think? I had some last minute changes in my grammar here. 


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen:_**

She thanked me again, for the nth time, and walked away from me.

Now, I've got to do something. I stood up after she left and went to look for Imai. Where could she be? Ruka's room? Her room? Which one? I'll try Ruka's room first. I went out to Ruka's room.

_Knock, knock._

No one answered.

I opened the door, why did I even bother to knock?

Hotaru wasn't there, neither was Ruka.

I rolled my eyes, they're obviously together. I almost gagged inside. I hate those two. Ruka's too cheesy, they're complete opposites. I don't even know why Ruka fell inlove with Imai, when she always blackmails him. I shook my head in disappointment.

Before Ruka and Imai got together, Ruka asked for my blessing, I don't know why maybe so I can take all the crap when girls chase us, nowadays, Imai have managed to stop those girls. Lucky for Ruka, he's got Imai, she's very useful. So now, I'm the only one who gets chased. If only I can burn those girls.

I walked out of Ruka's room and went out of the dormitories, maybe they're outside. I continued to look for the two stupid lovebirds. But I saw something more interesting.

Kokoroyomi was talking to the idiot. The idiot seemed shocked of what Kokoroyomi was saying. Ha! He read her mind. Now, Kokoroyomi laid his arm on the idiot's shoulder.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"Well, Mikan, I can't help it but take interest on your thoughts regarding the fire boy." Koko told me. (Sorry if "Fire Boy" is lame, I just thought of it)

Koko laid his arms on my shoulder.

"You know, Mikan---"

"Oi!"

Koko and I looked behind us, Koko quickly took his hand off my shoulder.

"H-Hey Natsume!" Koko greeted and accompanied it with a nervous laugh. "I should go now, bye!" He continued, then he ran away.

"Wait!" I called out but Koko didn't seem to hear it. I wonder why he suddenly stopped. Natsume walked towards me.

"I think you scared Koko off." I told him.

He shrugged. "So what?"

I sighed. How come I fell inlove with this jerk? I asked myself countless times. I continued to walk since I wanted to be alone.

"Oi!" Natsume called out. I looked behind me. "What's wrong now?"

I wasn't surprised that he asked me that. It's kind of his routine now.

"Nothing. I just need to think." I told him.

"You can think, Polka-dots?" He teased.

"Natsume!" I wanted to argue with him but I guess, I really had to think. I walked away.

Now, back to the plan, should I kiss him right then and there? Or should I ask first? Or should I tell him Hotaru blackmailed me?

Then I saw Hotaru with Ruka. Right on time! (Natsume was still looking for Hotaru, poor guy, he looked at the wrong direction)

"Hotaru! Ruka!" I ran up to them. "Can you please change the person I'm going to kiss? Natsume's too hard!"

"Well, I guess we should---" Ruka w as interrupted by Hotaru.

"No. Still Natsume." She said.

"Wah! Hotaru, I thought you're my bestfriend!"

"So what?"

I pouted and looked at Ruka.

"Ruka?" I asked in the cutest way possible.

Ruka was staring at me, then to Hotaru, then to me, then to Hotaru.

"Natsume _is_ hard." Ruka told Hotaru.

Hotaru shook her head.

"C'mon, Hotaru." Ruka said as he held Hotaru's hand.

Hotaru shook her head again, Ruka looked at me, I gave him the cutest stare I can do. Ruka sighed.

"Well, I guess we can let you kiss Koko instead, at least he knows you're not interested."

I hugged Ruka.

"Thanks Ruka!" I said.

Hotaru walked away.

She must've wanted me to kiss Natsume.

"Hotaru!" Ruka called out and started to run after Hotaru.

I held Ruka's hand.

"I'll talk to Hotaru." I told Ruka.

"No, it's my fault. I'll go."

"But it's my fault!"

"No, Mikan." Ruka insisted.

I sighed.

"Okay."

At last, not Natsume.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Fifteen:_**

**Ruka's POV.**

I sighed.

Well, Mikan's right, Hotaru is her bestfriend but isn't she supposed to be used to this?

I walked towards Hotaru's room, there's a possibilty she's here. But there was someone who's on his way to see Hotaru also.

"Natsume!" I called out. He looked back. I walked towards him.

"Where's Imai?" He asked me.

I wonder why he's looking for Hotaru.

"I'm on my way to see her." I told him. "Want to come with me?"

He looked at me with disgust. As if he wouldn't be in my place if he knew Mikan likes him. Why won't I tell him? I want to see how far Natsume will go.

"Who's the idiot going to kiss?" He asked me suddenly.

He knows? Should I tell? I kept quiet for a moment.

"Well, it's Koko." I said.

I hope Koko won't get hurt in this blackmailing thing.

Natsume looked a little taken aback.

"Natsume, Koko has nothing to do with this." I told him.

Natsume walked away without a word. I really wish he wouldn't hurt Koko because of this.

"Don't hurt Koko!" I shouted.

He lifted his hand as if to say "understood".

I guess that's why he wanted to see Hotaru, to know who Mikan's going to kiss. I smiled. So like Natsume. Why does he even keep those feelings bottled inside? I can't believe he didn't say anything when Mikan and I were together. He didn't say anything becuase he knew I was happy. Lucky for him, we broke up after a few weeks.

Hotaru suddenly opened the door.

"Hotaru!" I called out as I walked towards her.

She just looked at me. She must be upset because I ruined her plan. I felt sorry for Mikan, what was I supposed to do?

"C'mon, Hotaru. I felt sorry for your bestfriend." I told her.

"Lucky for you, I've got a back up plan." She said blankly.

"You do?" I smiled. "You're brilliant." I said, not knowing what her plan is.

She held out a photo of Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan and Natsume was sleeping, Mikan's head was on Natsume's chest.

"A lot of girls wouldn't be haqppy if they see this." She said.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

Now, that's a stupid question to ask. Hotaru didn't bother to explain, she walked out of her room, took my hand and dragged me where Natsume went.

"Call Natsume, I'll wait for you here."

So I did what I was told. Natsume may be taking his nap under the tree, and he was.

"Err... Hey Natsume!"

He opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Would you come with me?" I asked him.

"Why should I?"

"C'mon, Natsume, don't be mad at me just because I was the one who told you Koko's going to be kissed by Mikan." I told him.

"Don't be stupid, Ruka." He told me.

I gave him a don't-deny-it look. He glared at me and stood up. He followed me to where Hotaru's waiting for me.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked when we got there.

Hotaru immediately held out Mikan and Natsume's picture. Natsume had a blank expression.

"So?"

"You're fangirls wouldn't be happy if they see this." Hotaru said calmly.

"So?" Natsume repeated.

"People will know you only softened up with Mikan. Isn't she the first one to be able to do this?"

Natsume simply looked at her without any expression.

"What do you want?" He asked Hotaru.

"If you kiss Mikan, I won't sell this. Choose."

"And why the hell would I want to kiss that idiot?" Natsume said.

Hotaru shrugged.

"So, it's the photo then?"

"I would never kiss that idiot." Natsume told Hotaru.

"Natsume, you shouldn't speak to soon." I told him. He ignored me.

"Okay. So, you chose the picture. Suit yourself." Hotaru said as she dragged me away from Natsume.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Sixteen:_**

"Oi! You're walking away from me?"

Natsume glared at Hotaru.

"Don't bother burning this. It's fire proof, I made alot of these." Hotaru explained.

It's amazing, she already knew what Natsume's going to do.

Natsume looked at me.

"And you can't stop her?" He said. I shrugged.

"I didn't know about this until now." I said. He looked at Hotaru.

"What do you want?" He asked Hotaru.

"I don't need your money right now since I've got Ruka." She said.

I stared at her with disbelief, since she's got me? For my money?

"So, what I want you to do is kiss Mikan infront of both of us." She continued, ignoring my stare.

Natsume stared at Hotaru for a second.

"No." He said.

"Then this photo will be released tomorrow."

"I don't care."

I can't believe Natsume's so calm about this, I wonder what will happen.

Natsume walked away. Hotaru and I were left alone.

"Since you've got me?" I asked Hotaru.

"Don't be stupid, Ruka. I know Natsume will offer money, that's why I told him I've got you." She explained.

She has an explanation for everything. She took my hand.

"I don't need your money." She told me.

I smiled and together, we went inside her room.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I lied down under the Sakura tree, looking at the moon.

Kiss that idiot? Why should I kiss someone I hate? That smile flashed in my mind. I hate that smile. Why is she always happy anyways?

I closed my eyes.

I would never kiss that idiot.

"Hi Natsume!"

I opened my eyes and saw that smile again. It's the idiot. She sat down beside me.

"And now you're happy?" I asked.

It was just awhile ago that she was sad.

"Yeah!" She smiled. "Ruka-pyon fixed it all up!"

"Fixed what?" I asked her.

She just smiled.

"Anyway, I want to ask you. Why do you always close your eyes eventhough you're not going to sleep?" She asked me.

It's the art of relaxation, idiot.

"So I won't be able to see your face." I teased.

She pouted and glared at me. She stood up.

"It's getting late, Natsume. You should sleep." She said.

She walked out of the forest before I can say anything.

After a few minutes of waiting ofr her to leave the forest, I followed. I'm gonna call it a day.

* * *

I woke up late, 11:35am to be exact, but it's Sunday, what's to rush? I took a bath, toothbrushed and dressed up.

Right on time for lunch. I headed for the cafeteria. It's gonna be a long walk from here.

Yes, I know I told the idiot I hate the cafeteria because of the noise but it's just that I ran out of food.

I went outside and made my way to the cafeteria but before I took five steps.

"NATSUME!" I heard someone shout my name. I looked behind me.

THE FRIGGIN' FAN GIRLS! Although, they're only 6, just a few but still, I ran my ass off.

"Natsume! How could you do this to us?" One girl asked me while running.

"How could you choose her over me?" Another girl asked.

Her? Who? Wtf? Imai showed them the the picture! I put aside my stupidity and created a fire barrier to stop the girls, and they did. They still shouted my name as I walked off, calmly.

I admit, that barrier took a lot of me but it was useful.

I met Imai on my way.

I glared at her.

"I'm giving you a seond chance." She told me. "Choose again."

"Why should I?"

Seriously, she's giving me a chance? The girls saw the picture already.

"They haven't seen the picture yet, I just told them where you'll be and what to say, just to show you what it's going to be like." She said.

"You know, it's easier to kiss Mikan than being chased by those girls." Ruka assured me.

Oh yeah, I forgot that Ruka was my bestfriend since he's the push-over boyfriend now.

I glared at Ruka.

"That's all you can say? You can't do anything?" I asked him.

"I was her first victim, remember?" He said. "Besides, we all know you like Mikan, this is your chance."

"I didn't say I like her." I told Ruka.

"It's obvious, Natsume, only Mikan's too naive to notice."

"Shut up, Ruka." I told him.

I hate talking about that idiot.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Hotaru asked me, blankly.

I sighed.

"When do you want it?" I asked.

"Tonight. 8pm, sharp." She said.

This girl's demanding, she blackmails me and doesn't want to be late? What the hell?

I took off without a word.

Now, I've got to kiss that idiot...


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter Seventeen:_**

Stinkin' blackmail.

I know why she wanted us to kiss so we'll get closer. Heck, no. A kiss is a kiss, nothing more.

I don't like that idiot, how many times do I have to tell them?

I hate her smile, I hate it when she worries about me too, she irritates me a lot.

I walked towards the forest by myself. Ruka rarely accompanies me anymore since he's got to "spend time" with the blackmailer. He's sick. She blackmails him and he actaully fell inlove with her. Tsk.

I sat under the same Sakura tree, like always, to think.

I've got to kiss Polka-dots. Now, she'll think I'm a real pervert. I shook my head. As if she doesn't think I'm a pervert now.

"Hi Natsume!"

The idiot came running towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Here." She held out a plastic bag.

"What's that?"

"It's a sandwich, silly. I made you one. I figured you haven't eaten yet and since you gave me a sandwich before, I'm giving it back to you." She said with a smile as she sat down beside me and laid the sandwich on my lap.

How did she know that I haven't eaten yet?

She noticed the wound on my arm that I almost forgot about.

"Natsume!" She said as she took my arm to take a good look at the wound.

"Stop being too loud." I said.

She ignored me.

"Stay here." She said then she left.

After a few minutes, she came back with a first aid kit, she sat down beside me and began treating my wound.

"You don't have to do this." I told her.

"Don't be silly, Natsume. If I won't, who will?" She said.

She was kind of right but still, I don't need her.

She wrapped the bandage on my arm.

"You shouldn't be doing those missions, Natsume." She told me as she fixed her things. "You might, you know, die. So stop."

"Don't be so dramatic." I told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"You're always like that. We don't need a savior, Natsume. We can take care of ourselves."

I ignored her drama.

"Now eat up." She told me.

"I'm not hungry." I lied.

"suit yourself. Just don't throw that away. I worked hard for that." She said then she smiled at me. "Take care of yourself, okay?" She stood up and left me there.

I waited for her to be out of my sight. I stared at the plastic bag.

Might as well eat it. I'm hungry after all. I haven't eaten yet. I opened the bag and ate the sanwich.

After I ate the sandwich, I felt thirsty. So I went to the nearest drinking fountain and went back to the tree.

I laid down and fell asleep immediately. I'm so tired after that mission last night.

* * *

I woke up, it was sunset already.

I'm not gonna be able to sleep again tonight, my nap was too long.

I stood up and walked.

"Are you sure Natsume won't be able to see uis?"

I know that voice, Kokoroyomi. He was whispering. I walked towards the part where I heard Koko's voice.

See them? Me?

"Just get it over with."

It's Imai.

Silence. I still can't see them.

"Natsume's asleep, go now."

Now, it's Ruka.

What the hell is this? They're hiding from me?

I saw four figures.

"Are you sure about this Hotaru?"

It's the idiot.

So, it's Ruka, Hotaru, Koko and the idiot.

"It wasn't my idea. My idea was for you to kiss Natsume, not Koko, but you didn't want to kiss Natsume. So, just get it over with."

WHAT? She backed out on me? What the hell?

I saw two figures getting closer to each other. This was the kiss the idiot was talking about.

I walked nearer, I can see them clearly now. They're getting closer. but Koko stopped.

"I can hear Natsume's thoughts!" He said as he immediately stepped away from the idiot.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter Eighteen:_**

I rolled my eyes and stood up so everyone will be able to see me.

"Natsume!" Ruka and the idiot said.

"How long have you been there?" Ruka asked me.

"Long enough to hear that, that idiot backed out on me." I said.

"Natsume, I can exp--" The idiot started.

"As if I care." I said as I walked out.

But seriously, who would want to kiss that idiot?

I walked out calmly out of the forest.

"Natsume, wait!" I heard the idiot's voice. I stopped and looked behind me. She just got out of the forest.

"Natsume! I can explain!" She said, panting.

"I said, I don't care, Polka-dots."

She just stared at me, still panting a bit. I rolled my eyes again and left her there.

I don't need an explanation._ I don't care_.

* * *

**Hotaru's POV.**

Ruka was looking at me, he's like asking me what to do. Koko disappeared already. I guess he didn't know that Natsume knew about this kiss. Ruka told me Natsume asked about it.

I don't know why he kept on denying his "love" for Mikan when it's obvious. I don't want to tell Mikan either, she's got to learn not to depend on me when it comes to these silly things.

"Let's go." Ruka told me as he took my hand and together we left the woods.

"I don't know why you won't tell her." Ruka told me as he scratched his head. "You're making it difficult for both of them."

"It's not difficult. Let them be." I simply told Ruka.

He has got to stop interfering. I really don't care what he thinks, although he is my "boyfriend", it's so easy to push him around.

We walked just a few steps out of the forest, I heard Natsume and Mikan.

"C'mon, let's hide." I told Ruka as I took his hand and dragged him out of sight. I took out my video cam.

Ruka and I watched Mikan and Natsume talk.

"Natsume! I can explain!" Mikan said.

"I said, I don't care, Polka-dots." Natsume said.

"I just wish Natsume would listen." Ruka whispered to me.

Tsk. If he could just shut up, now, his voice would be heard in the video.

Natsume started to walk away from Mikan.

This is getting cornier every second.

"Natsume..." Mikan whispered.

"I don't care if you backed out on me, it's not like I want to kiss you." Natsume said.

"Natsume! You're so mean!" Mikan shouted, she ran towards Natsume.

"Don't touch me, little girl." Natsume said as he moved so Mikan wouldn't be able to touch him.

Mikan fell on the ground, she immediately stood up and brushed her uniform.

"Stop calling me little girl!" Mikan shouted.

"Only if you stop irritating me." Natsume retaliated.

Mikan is starting to get angry.

"Natsume!" She jumped at Natsume and held his neck.

"So, you think you can kill me, Polka-dots?" Natsume said as he looked straight at Mikan's eyes.

"This is good." Ruka whispered again.

He won't stop.

"You've called me so many names! Stop it!" Mikan shouted.

I saw Natsume's hand starting to move towards Mikan's skirt.

If he's going to burn her skirt, he's going to tell Mikan, right?

"I will burn your skirt if you don't get the hell away from me." Natsume said, lying down.

"As if you can, if my skirt burns, so will your uniform." Mikan said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Natsume didn't care, Mikan's skirt caught on fire already. I don't think she noticed it. Ruka almost stood up to stop them but I held him back. _I want to watch this_.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter is kind of corny. Hotaru's POV was hard, mehn. Plus, it was hard thinking of the next chapter on the spot! Hahaha!

**maifu04**: Iunno what else to call Hotaru in Natsume's POV.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter Nineteen:_**

"But Hotaru! Mikan's skirt is burning!" Ruka told me.

"Who's your girlfriend here?" I asked him.

"But she's your bestfriend!"

"Geez, Ruka, do you think Mikan will die?"

Ruka glared at me, we continued to watch.

The fire was half way. I can't believe this, can't Mikan feel it?

Now, she did.

"NATSUME!"

Mikan ran towards the lake. No one bothered to follow her 'cause we know she'll come running out of there.

A few minutes later, Mikan came out of the forest, water dripping from her skirt. She was covering her behind with her left hand. She looked so angry.

"Natsume! How could you? What if the fire got to my skin?" She shouted at Natsume.

"Idiot, I can control my alice." Natsume said calmly.

"Eventhough! You shouldn't have done that! You didn't have a valid reason!" She said as she walked towards Natsume.

This is good. I like this fight. Thank you, video camera.

"Look! Look what you've done!" Mikan shouted, she was about to show Natsume what she was covering.

Natsume smirked.

And it just occured to her what she was about to do.

"You pervert!" Mikan shouted.

"Now I'm the pervert? You're the one showing." Natsume said, still with a smirk.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Ruka whispered to me.

I shook my head.

Why should we? I'll earn so much money from this.

Ruka sighed.

"It's your fault your skirt caught on fire." Natsume said coolly.

"My fault? My fault?" She continued to walk towards Natsume.

_She slapped him!_

This is so good! I was smiling inside.

Ruka's mouth gaped open.

"She didn't just do that?" Ruka said.

Natsume was in shock also, his right hand on his right cheek, where Mikan slapped him.

"You're such a jerk, I hate you." Mikan said as she glared at Natsume and walked away, still covering her behind.

I stood up.

I'll earn big. Excitement started to fill me inside. No one has ever slapped Natsume before.

Then again, the fan girls will kill Mikan.

Ruka ran towards Natsume.

"Natsume!" Ruka called out.

"Tsk. Ruka, it was just a slap from that stupid idiot, I'll get her for that." Natsume said.

"As if." I said as I walked towards them, carrying my camera.

They both looked at me.

"C'mon Ruka." I said.

He looked at Natsume, Natsume rolled his eyes then Ruka followed me.

"Isn't this fight our fault?" Ruka asked me.

"It's yours." I said while wiping the lens of my camera.

"Mine?"

"Yes, if you didn't change who Mikan's going to kiss, then this wouldnt've happen."

"But if you didn't---"

"We won't argue about this, right?"

Ruka fell silent, we walked together.

Their fight isn't my problem, they have to fix that without our help.

Ruka took me to my room and kissed me goodnight.

Natsume didn't even fulfill my blackmail.

If Mikan and Natsume would juts tell each other how they feel then all is great, except for me. I have to benefit from this. So that's why I'm here to rbing them closer... or not.

All I have to do now is make a lot of copies of this.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter Twenty:_**

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a little guilt inside of me.

Was I too harsh on him?

No, he's a jerk, he deserved it.

I yawned happily and took a glance at my clock.

Wow, I woke up a little early today.

I did my daily routine and got out of my room. Since I still have a lot of time before our classes, I decided to take a walk outside.

When I got out of our dormitory building, there was a large crowd near the forest. A very large crowd. I walked over there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I looked at my left and saw Natsume, leaning on a tree.

"And what do you know?" I asked him coldly.

He looked at me and went inside the forest. I ignored him and went towards the crowd and pushed myself in. At last, a familiar face. Hotaru.

"It's her!" Someone shouted from my right.

"You slapped Natsume!" Another girl shouted.

Omigod! Hotaru taped us!

"I will get you for this, Hotaru!" I shouted as I ran out of the crowd.

They must be Natsume's fan girls.

"How could you do that to my Natsume?"

"Who do you think you are?"

Those girls started to chase me. This is all hotaru's fault.

The girls are starting to catch up on me. I think they even use their alice on me. Thank God for my alice.

"You so have no right to do that!"

I didn't bother to look at their faces nor even look if they're all girls. Then someone took my hand and pulled me into the forest.

It was Ntausme.

"Let go of me!" I demanded.

Honestly, I know I should be thankful, but still...

He let go of my hand and walked away, I followed.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"Well, you did save me. Thanks." I said.

Natsumewent tohis tree and sat down, I sat down on the other side of the tree to separate us.

"And now you're nice?" Natsume said.

"I've always been nice to you!" I said. "But look, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For backing out on you and slapping you."

He didn't say anything.

"I guess everyone knows that I slapped you now." I told him. "I'm really sorry about that, it's just that I was so frustrated and ou burned my skirt."

"It was your fault." He said.

I crawled over to his side.

"Can you stop that?" I asked him.

"No"

I'm starting to hate him all over again.

I leaned against the tree.

Why does he have to be so mean to me? Yuu and Ruka are so nice to me, but Natsume...

"I hate you." I said. I stood up, ready to leave but then again, those girls still might be looking for me, so I sat down again.

"If you hate me, why are you here?" Natsume asked with his eyes closed.

I asked myself the same question.

Why?

Oh yeah, the fan girls.

"Hehehe... I think you fan girls bought the tape already. So, if I go out, they'll kill me." I said while I scratched my head. "I haven't even eaten yet."

I rubbed my stomach.

I am quite hungry. Why do they have to hate me for slapping Natsume? After all, he's a jerk.

I heard Natsume sigh, he stood up.

"Don't leave me here!" I said as I stood up also. "I'm going with you!"

He didn't say anything. We went out of the forest together.

"It seems like we both spend so much time in the forest, don't you think?" I said as I smiled at him.

Still, he didn't say anything.

"Now, every girl hates me because I slapped you. I'm really sorry, did it hurt?"

"There she is!"

Natsume and I, both looked at our right. It's the fan girls (Natsume was on my left). The girls glared at me as they walked towards me.

Although I have the nullifying alice, I haven't fully mastered it yet. So in defense, I went behind Natsume, as if to hide. And it worked. The girls stopped.

"Natsume!" A blonde haired girl said.

Some of they sighed in love. I saw Natsume roll his eyes and muttered "Idiots", then walked away, revealing the scared me.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21:_**

I stared at the girls. Their heads quickly tunred to me. They glared at me.

"N-Natsume?" I said with nervousness.

I can't really defend myself and I guess by now they know what my alice is.

"Get her!"

Honestly, I don't know why they love natsume so much.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

I looked behind me and saw Hotaru with her baka gun. Somehow, that thing's useful.

She saved me!

After all the girls got hit by Hotaru's gun, I ran towards Hotaru.

_BAKA!_

I got my own dose of the gun.

"That doesn't mean you can hug me." Hotaru said.

Ruka knelt down beside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded with a smile and then stood up.

Natsume could've saved me from those girls, but he didn't.

"Those girls could've killed me because of that tape, Hotaru." I said. Hotaru ignored me. "Natsume could've saved me from them. I hate him."

"Oh, now you do?" Hotaru said, her voice still as dead as ever.

Now that I think of it, I never really told myself that I love Natsume. How could I love a boy who doesn't want any frineds, who hates having company, who thinks girls are idiots. Pish tosh. I don't and I won't love a boy like Natsume. I hate him.

Ruka sighed.

"You know Natsume's like that, I guess he's got his reasons." he said.

"Even so, he---" I was interrupted by Ruka.

"Can't you see, Mikan?" He asked me.

"See what?" I asked.

What's he talking about?

Ruka sighed again.

"Natsume---" Ruka was also interrupted by Hotaru. Hotaru simply gave Ruka a look and that's it.

I looked at both of them. There's something they won't tell me

"What is it?" I asked.

Ruka cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said with a smile.

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

Mikan looked at Hotaru and I with a little confusion.

I still don't get it, Why not tell them? Isn't it hard enough for Natsume to know that the girl he likes hates him? Ah well.

"Okay, if you say so." Mikan said, beaming. "C'mon, Ruka, Hotaru, let's eat. I'm hungry." Mikan took my hand and Hotaru's too.

"No, I'm going to talk to Natsume." I said.

"Oh, okay." Mikan said as she let go of my hand.

I waved goodbye and went to the most obvious place where Natsume would be. I pushed the bushes aside to make my way inside the forest. The same Sakura tree. But no one was there. So again, I pushed the bushes aside to make my way outside the forest. As I walked towards the dormitories, girls still greeted me. It's nice of them to still say hi or flirt with me eventhough I have Hotaru by my side, who shootsany girl who greets me except Mikan, although she shoots Mikan everyday.

I got to Natsume's room. I knocked twice. No one answered. I looked if the door was open, and it was! Natsume wasn't in his room, instead the windows were oepn. I climbed out of the window with ease since I was used to this already. And there he was, looking up at the sky, lying down.

"Hey Natsume!" I greeted.

"What?" He asked me.

As always, he seemed in a bad mood.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how you've been." I said,

Clearly, it wasn't in his natsure to answer those questions. He simply looked at me. I sat down beside him.

"You know, you should've saved Mikan from your fangirls." I said.

Again, telling Natsume what to do wasn't the right choice.

"They are just idiots, they're your fangirls too." He said.

"They used to be besides they're more of yours anyways." I said. "But my point is, you should've saved her, with just one look from you, the girls---"

"Why would I save that idiot?"

I sighed.

"Here we go again..." I said.

Natsume's the worst person to persuade. He insists on what he thinks and he always gets what he wants, well, except Mikan, for now.

"Not because you have a stupid girlfriend doesn't mean I have to have one too." He said.

"Hotaru's not stupid!" I exclaimed.

Natsume rolled his eyes and stood up. I followed. I still continued talking about him and Mikan as we walked out of the room.

"I mean, I know she slapped you but--"

"That's the point, Ruka, she slapped me, why should I save her? Don't be stupid." Natsume said as we walked through the hallways.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Natsume stopped walking after we opened the doors to reveal the outside. I stopped too, Natsume looked at what's infront of us.

Kokoroyomi.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22:_**

Kokoroyomi was with the boy with the flying alice, both of them were laughing at this nerdy boy who fell. Koko was laughing the hardest, I assume because he knew what the boy was thinking.

Natsume started to walk towards Koko.

"Natsume!" I called out.

He ignored me.

"Natsume!" I called out again.

Still, he ignored me.

I ran and blocked his path.

"Natsume, he has nothing to do with what happened!" I said.

Natsume looked at me. For a moment there, I thought I convinced him. But he pushed me aside and continued to walk towards Koko.

"Natsume! He didn't even kiss Mikan!" I shouted.

Natsume stopped walking, he looked at me.

"And you think that's the reason?" He asked me.

I looked at him, a little shocked.

What else?

I just stared at him. Natsume shook his head in disappointment and continued walking. I followed

That confused me, Natsume wouldn't bully Kokoroyomi for no reason, if that's not for the intention of kissing Mikan.

Kokoroyomi finally noticed Natsume.

"H-hey Natsume..." He greeted nervously.

Natsume stared at Koko.

"Y-you see, Natsume, it wasn't my fault! They made me do it!" He said, pointing at me. "And besides, I didn't--"

"Hey guys!"

Mikan came walking towards Natsume and Koko. Koko sighed in relief, Mikan saved him.

"What are you doing here, Polka-dots?" Natsume asked Mikan.

She glared at Natsume.

"Stop calling me that!" Mikan retaliated.

"Whatever." Natsume said as he walked away.

I followed Natsume. I waited until we lost sight of Mikan and Koko.

"What was your reason?" I asked.

"Hn?"

"I mean, at first I thought you're gonna bully Koko because he was part of that thing." I explained as we continued to walk. "But then, I thought of the kissing part, maybe that's the reason but, is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked.

"You know, what are your reasons for bullying Koko?" I asked.

"Did I bully him?"

"Well, no... I mean, not yet..."

"Then, what re you asking about?"

He's got a point there but why can't he just tell me the real reason? I fell silent for a moment. I sighed. Natsume will never change, so stubborn. Should I tell him that Mikan likes him? I smiled. No, I'll prolong the suspense. Wait, this is suspense, right? I shook my head, I'm having weird thoughts again.

Natsume and I walked in silence as went to class together, we were a bit late though.

"Nice to see you, Ruka, Natsume." Mr. Narumi said as we took our seats.

"Anyway, I'm going to announce that, the Christmas dance is getting near! Just a few weeks more! You have to find dates!" Mr. Narumi announced happily.

I grunted. Hotaru.

I look at natsume, he didn't seem to mind at all about the dance.

"Who are you going to ask?" I asked him eventhough I know who he wants to ask.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to ask anyone."

"What?"

"Whoever the first one to ask me, that's my date." Natsume said coolly.

Wait, did I hear that right? Whoever?

"What?" I repeated.

Natsume grunted.

Whoever?


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23:_**

"Did I hear that right?" I asked Natsume. "Whoever?"

"Yeah, so?" Natsume said.

"But you know you've got fan girls right?" I asked.

I still can't believe it, that Natsume said whoever. He's got a lot of fan girls. Surely, one of them will be brave enough to ask Natsume.

Natsume shrugged off the possibility.

"So?" He said again.

I give up. It's his pride again, that's always the reason.

I sighed.

Mr. Narumi discussed the difference between ionic and covalent bond in Chemistry. Mikan was constantly scratching her head and asking stupid questions, while Natsume grunted at every question she raised.

"Seriously, Natsume, what's your problem?" Mikan asked him with her hands on her waist.

"You are." Natsume said, while he looked at Mikan straight in the eye.

"Now, no, no fighting." Mr. Narumi said as he walked over to Mikan and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to fight with Natsume, and Natsume, I think you should keep your grunts to yourself."

Natsume glared at Mr. Narumi, while Mikan sat down. As Mr. Narumi continued to discuss, Natsume was bored, he took out something from his pocket.

"Natsume!" I exclaimed. "That's very expensive! Where did you get that?"

"I bought it." He answered coolly.

He took out his black iPod mini. I wanted one for so long. It's the first time I saw an iPod in person, I've only seen it in televisions in Central.

Natsume listened to his iPod as Mr. Narumi discussed. It bothred me a bit because I can hear the tune.

As soon as Mr. Narumi dismissed us. Our classmates noticed Natsume's new gadget. Everubody admire it.

I saw Mikan peek a bit through the people surrounding Natsume, then she walked away.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

There he is, again, bragging about. I hate him. Why does he have to make all those noises everytime I ask a question? The lesson was confusing!

"Can I see that, Natsume?" I heard Sumire ask.

"No." Natsume said.

He's such a jerk.

"So Hotaru, I guess you'll be going with Ruka?" I asked Hotaru.

Hotaru shrugged. Obvisouly, she'll be going with Ruka.

I haven't thought of it yet. Who will I ask? Or maybe someone will ask me instead! My heart fluttered at the thought of it. I hope someone will.

"Hotaru!"

Hotaru and I looked behind us and saw Ruka catching up.

"Hey!" He greeted us.

"What about Natsume?" I asked him.

"I told him to come with me but he'd rather listen to his iPod." Ruka said.

"Poor guy, I'll give him company." I said as I waved to Ruka and Hotaru and left.

The forest, I guessed. Probably, right?

I walked inside the forest, I know! His favorite Sakura tree! I turned left, there he was. He wasn't listening to his Ipod though. I haven't seen an iPod in person. I walked over to Natsume.

"Can I see?" I said while pointing at the iPod.

"No, you might break it." He said.

"Hey!" I shouted.

I sat down and faced him.

"Please?"

I tried to conjure up the cutest pout I could ever make. Natsume looked at me.

"You're uglier."

"You're evil. C'mon Natsume, please?" I pleaded.

"Whatever."

I clapped my hands and took the iPod from the ground. I played with it a little bit, then I put it down.

"Hi!" I greeted Natsume with a smile.

"What? You stopped playing with my iPod and now you're gonna bother me?" He said.

I frowned. He sighed.

"What?" He asked again.

"Well, who will you ask on the Christmas dance?" I asked.

"None of your business, Polka-dots."

"Stop calling me names! I'm Mikan!" I shouted. "Come to think of it, Mikan's easier to say than what you call me."

"So?"

I frowned again. When will he stop?

"You know, sometimes, you hurt feelings of other people." I said while looking down.

"Who cares?" He said calmly, like he doesn't care.

"I do." I whispered to myself.

He's so insensitive.

"How can you be so insensitive?" I shouted at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, How can you b---"

"Not you."

"Natsume stood up.

"What?" He repeated.

For a moment there, I thought he was talking to a ghost.

"Natsume?" I called out.

Two girls came out from the bushes.

Woah! How did he know that?

One of the girls stepped forward, she had her hair tied on a bun, she has blonde hair. Her uniform was so neat, She also had pale white skin and pinkish-reddish lips.

"Ahem, well, Natsume." She started with a smile.

Natsume stared at her, with his hands in his pockets. I was just an audience, Iw as still sitting down, with my head up. The girl stared at me as if trying to drive me away, I stayed.

"I'm Sashiko, by the way." She said. "This is my best friend, Julie."

Julie stepped forward, nervously. She was looking down. Her hair's black, it was beautiful. She slowly looked at Natsume, she has violet eyes. She's so pretty!

"Julie wanted to ask you to the dance." Sashiko said.

Julie smiled at Natsume while he, in return, just stared at her.

"Can she?" Sashiko asked.

I waited for Natsume's answer. There goes his date.

* * *

To **4cherryblossoms**: I am REALLY really grateful that your friend printed this story. I really am.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24:_**

The two girls waited patiently for Natsume's answer while he walked over next to me and sat down.

"Sorry, I've got someone already." He said.

He's got someone? How could he reject Julie?

Julie frowned a bit, then smiled at Natsume.

"It's alright." She finally spoke. "But who's your date?"

"She is." Natsume said.

Who is? Who's his date?

I looked around to see who he's talking about. Natsume wasn't pointing at anyone.

The two girls bowed in chorus and left.

"Who's your date?" I asked him.

He looked at me and stood up.

"You really are an idiot." He mumbled.

I stood up.

"Don't call me idiot! I'm not an idiot!" I said. "You're the one who wouldn't answer my question."

He gave me one last look and walked away. I followed.

"I hope someone will ask me." I said as I put my hands together with a smile. "You're lucky you have a date already."

Natsume didn't say anything. We both sat down on a bench.

"Hmm... I wonder who's my date." I said.

I saw myself dancing with a boy, I'm wearing a white dress that looks almost like a wedding gown. I was looking at the boy's face. It's Kaname!

"Eek!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsume asked me.

"I just saw myself dancing with Kaname! He's so handsome!" I told Natsume without looking at him.

Suddenly, it felt hot. I fanned myself using my hands.

"It suddenly got hot, Can you feel it?" I asked Natsume.

"No."

After he answered, the hot atmosphere disappeared. That's weird.

"Maybe, I should ask Kaname. What do you think?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. I stood up, I'm going to find Kaname.

"Hey Mikan!"

Ruka came in with Hotaru.

"Where are you going?" Ruka sked me.

"Well, I'm going to ask Kaname to the dance." I said confidently.

Ruka glanced at Natsume, who was sitting comfortably with his hands behind his head.

"We're going to Central, want to come?" Ruka asked me.

Well, I can ask Kaname later, so I nodded and smiled.

"You coming?" I asked Natsume.

Natsume lazily stood up and walked with us towards the bus.

Natsume and Ruka sat together while Hotaru and I sat together on the front most part of the bus.

"Have you decided what to wear on the dance?" I asked Hotaru as she stared at the window.

"Yes." She answered.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"You'll see."

Ruka and Natsume sat a little far away from us. Natsume sat by the window, watching the people while Ruka seemed to be the one talking. I saw Natsume open his mouth just a few times.

The bus stopped as soon as we got to Central. As we walked by some clothing stores, A beautiful white dress caught my eye in an instant. I stopped walking and admired the dress. It doesn't look like the one I dreamt of but it's still beautiful.

"Mikan, you _do_ know you're drooling, right?"

I suddenly woke to my senses, I shifted my attention to Ruka. I laughed as I wiped the drool on my chin.

"C'mon, Baka. I don't want to waste my time watching you drool." Natsume said.

I just glared at him. He glared back. We continued to walk.

Ruka and Hotaru went inside the cafe. Ruka held out a seat for Hotaru, I looked at them with envy because I just sat down by myself.

The waitress went over to our table and asked what we want.

Ruka ordered coffee, Hotaru ordered an espresso and Natsume ordered cola, while I was just capable of ordering... water.

"Hey guys, what do you think I should tell Kaname?" I aske dthem.

"ahem I don't think Kaname's that available considering his alice." Ruka said.

"Oh, right." I sadi.

Now, since Kaname's gone...

I slouched a bit, now I don't have a date.

Hotaru suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ruka asked her.

"C'mon." She just said as she took Ruka's arm and dragged him.

Ruka smiled at us and waved.

"See you later!" He said.

And I was left alone with Natsume. I looked at him, he stared at me for a second, then closed his eyes and put his hands behind his back.

I stared at him

I just noticed that whatever he does, he looks cool. Now I know why he has fangirls. I'd love it if he's my date, as if he'll say yes but who knows, it's worth a try though. But he has a date already.

I looked down. That thought seemed to have brought me down a bit. He's taken, unavailable, attached? Still, I will stay dateless. maybe he's the only one I want to dance with.

I sighed. I guess I can never have him. Natsume, the jerk who I actually like. I'm becoming one of them.

But who is his date?

"Natsume?" I said.

He opened his eyes.

"What, baka?"

"Would you st---"

Someone tapped me on the back. I looked behind me.

"Hi Mikan, I'm Taka." A boy with dark brown hair said, his eyes caught my attention, they were blue, light blue.

"Hi!" I greeted back.

"Would you like to be my date?" He asked.

My eyes glittered and my heart fluttered.

Someone asked me!


	25. The Last Chapter

**_Chapter 25:_**

The Baka's eyes glittered. She smiled.

"At first, I thought Natsume Hyuuga was your date but I heard he has a date already." The boy said.

My hands started to heat up, who the hell is this?

"C'mon." I told the Baka.

She looked at me.

"What? If you want to know, Taka's asking me something." She said, still looking at me.

"No. She has a date already." I told the boy.

The boy looked puzzled.

"I said no, what are you still doing here?" I said

"Natsume!" The Baka shouted.

The boy started to get nervous, I can tell.

"I'm sorr---"

Before the Baka finished what she was saying, the boy ran away. The Baka's mouth opened.

"What did you do that for? I don't have a date!" She shouted.

"C'mon." I repeated.

"No! I almost had a adate and _YOU_ had to ruin it! You scared him away!" She shouted. People started to look at us. "What is your problem?"

I sighed.

"That's all? Just a sigh? You can't even explain?" She continued.

She's such a nagger.

She stood up.

"You're despicable." She said.

"Do you even know what 'despicable' means?" I said in amusement.

She tried to answer back to show disbelief, but nothing came out.

"I can't believe you." She said then she walked out, leaving me.

I just watched her.

She's still going to be my date.

I stood up and left some money on the table and left. On the way to the bus, I saw the dress the Baka was drooling at.

Well, I did get her mad.

I walked into the clothing store.

"May I help you, sir?" The saleslady asked me as I stared at the dress.

"Yeah, I want that one." I pointed onto the dress.

"Yes, sir." She said as she went to the mannequin and took the dress carefully. "This one?"

I nodded.

"What size?"

Size? Crap. There's a size?

"I'll have the smallest."

The girl went out back and got the smallest one.

I hope this fits her perfectly.

I bought the dress for 1,200 rabbits.

"Your date will love that dress." The saleslady said as she folded the dress and placed it inside a flat box.

I stared at her, she just smiled.

"Thank you, sir." She said as she gave me the box.

I walked out of the store and towards the bus. I walked inside the bus and saw the baka, staring outside, then switched to me, with a glare I just looked at her, with a bit of guilt.

"Hmpf!"

She stared outside again.

I sat four seats away from her. After a few minutes, Ruka sat beside me.

"What did you do?" He asked me lazily.

"To whom?"

"You know who. I know you always tease her and everything but she never got this sad." Ruka told me.

"So what?" I said as I stared outside with no intention of telling him what happened. Ruka sighed. He stood up. I watched him as he went to the baka's place and sat beside her. I rolled my eyes and looked outside. I saw a group of girls wave at me from the cafe. I didn't wave back. I hate those kinds of girls. I closed my eyes and gave myself permission to drown myself inside my mind.

My mission tomorrow. The dance. Mikan. The dance. Mikan. Mikan.

I felt guilty about what I did, but it was her fault since she's such an idiot.

After a few minutes, the bus stopped. I waited for everyone to go out before I stood up and left the bus. I saw Ruka, he was waiting for me.

"Natsume..." He started.

I glared at him.

"Mind your own business." I said as I left Ruka.

I have it under control.

I walked towards her dormitory. Where's her room? Of course I know where her room is.

I entered the building, turned left and there it was, the small brown door that leads to infinite annoyance and irritation but what the hell? I knocked, that was quite polite.

"Who is it?" I heard her ask.

"It's me." I said coolly.

It took her a good ten seconds before she opened the door.

"What?" She asked with a glare, holding the door just half open.

I pushed the door, making sure not to hurt her, and let myself in. I threw the small box on her small bed.

"Your room's tiny." I commented.

"Excuse me? What are you doing here?" She asked me. "And I'm sorry that I'm not a special star like you."

I noticed the sarcasm.

"I came here for this." I said, pointing at the box.

"What is it?"

I know she tired to keep her pride but she wanted to open it as soon as possible.

"Open it, idiot."

She slowly walked over to her bed and put the box onto her lap. She looked at me, then started to open the box. I heard her gasp.

"Oh my." She expressed happily. She looked up at me, as if asking me what's that for.

I stared at her.

"I'm thinking Taka's still up for it." I said.

She smiled at me, I looked at her one last time. At last. the guilt disappeared... I saw her smile. Then I left.

She was my date, my date but she didn't know. It may seem like I'm forcing her. So, that means I'm dateless.

I walked out of the dormitory and straight to my room.

The sun woke me up, it was 1pm. It was even the day of the dance. I grunted. I'm not going to the dance. Why should I? It's just something not worth wasting your time in. I slept again.

I woke up at 4 int he afternoon. I was woken up by the noises behind my door. I stood up and opened my door to see what was casuing the noises. I saw girls running around the hallways liek mice with their gowns in their arms and their hair all tied up, some were shouting. One girl stopped when she saw me, she blushed and continued running back and forth. Wtf? I don't even get why they're all running around. I closed the door.

This is just crap.

I went to the bathroom and took a bath and got dressed. I went out of my room to find something to eat, the dance was about to start so there wasn't anyone anymore.

I walked towards the canteen, it was empty. A few minutes later, I heard the music start as I ate pudding in the cafeteria. When I finished, I went out, the school grounds were empty also, no one was in sight. I went inside the forest to rest and just stare at the night sky. But I stopped when I reached my favorite tree.

"Polka-dots?"

I saw her staring at the lake, she looked up at me. She was wearing the dress I gave her. She stood up.

"I knew you'd be here. This is such a nice dress." She said.

"Yeah, whatever."

She smiled.

She walked closer to me, I walked backwards, afraid of what might happen. She stopped.

"You gave me this dress because you knew I wanted it, didn't you?" She said as she held the bottom part of the dress. "And so that I can go with Taka."

She spun around to show off the dress. Then she stopped.

"But I was waiting for you." She said as color rised to her face.

It was like everything stopped. But I was waiting for you. Those words rang on my head a few more times.

"You what?"

"I waited for you to ask me but I guess someone asked you before I did, but now that I'm here, you don't seem to have a date." She said with a smile.

I could not believe what I was hearing. She was waiting for me, and I could've asked her in just one snap. I stared at her, she was looking at me, still wearing a smile.

"Say something, Natsume." She said.

I shook my head with a smirk and held out my hand. Her eyes glittered and she took my hand.

"You dance?" She said together with a laugh.

"Unfortunately."

She laughed again.

**Mikan's POV**

We started to dance. I was oblivious of the fact that this was actually happening. It took alot of me to say those things, and he responded, not quite what I expected but it was better. I was happy. I can feel the warmth of his body as we got closer. This is the closest I've ever been to Natsume. Am I lucky? I don't know. I don;t know how he would treat me after this.. plus, he has fangirls btu I hope he'll still be there to save me from them. But still, I don't want to ruin this moment.

"Thank you, Natsume." I whispered.

I looked at him, he was looking at me with his eyes, no longer as empty as before.

"I'm thirsty." I said. We stopped.

"C'mon." Natsume said as he took my hand and led me out of the forest.

"Wait." I said. We stopped. "Does this mean you like me?"

I smiled. He looked at me.

"I'll leave you to think about that." He said. I frowned . We continued walking.

"Wait, who's supposed to be your date?" I asked.

"You."

That's all I wanted to ehar. I clutched onto his arm.

"Don't be too spoiled, Polka-dots." Natsume said.

"Natsume!"

He smirked. Natsume stopped walking when we got out of the forest.

"Oi!" he shouted. "Oi! Kokoroyomi!"

Kokoroyomi faced us, his smiled slowly fading.


End file.
